tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raimu Midoriki
Raimu Midoriki '''(緑木 らいむ) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Lime. Appearance Raimu Raimu is a tanned girl with short, grass green hair and blue eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a red hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of old sneakers. Her patisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a light green apron and bow with a knee-length emerald green skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. Mew Lime As Mew Lime, her hair and eyes turn light green, and she grows a pair of brown otter ears and a matching tail. Her outfit is a light green top that shows part of her stomach and a pair of shorts. Her ankle length boots are light green and emerald green. She also has light green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with royal blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a curved line with a water drop, on her stomach. Personality Raimu is a cheerful, friendly girl who is always on the move. She has bad luck when it comes to birds and has even developed a fear of them. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Raimu's weapons are the LiMuse Bells, a pair of handheld sleigh bells. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is attached to the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Lime Splash, in which she shakes her bells and punches the air, sending blasts of water at her target. Etymology '''Raimu is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Lime'. Midoriki is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Ki, which translates to 'tree'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Lia Midoriki/Mew Lia *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Qīng Níng LǜMù (緑木青柠, ''LǜMù Qīng Níng)/Mew Mew Qīng Níng (貓貓青柠, Māo Māo Qīng Níng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- CīngLìng LuhkMuhk (緑木青柠, LuhkMuhk CīngLìng)/Mew CīngLìng (喵青柠, Miu CīngLìng) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Lime Pong (퐁 리메, ''Pong Lime) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Lime Midoriki/Mew Lime *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Raimu Midoriki Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Raimu Midoriki/Mew Raimu *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sadie Parker *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sadie Parker/Miau Sadie *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Sadie Parker/Mjau Sadie Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Sadie Parker *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Sadie Parker/Mjau Sadie *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Raim Midoriki/Mew Raim *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie (Season 1) Lima Midoriki (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Sadie Parker/Mijau Sadie Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Lia Midoriki/Mjau Lia Trivia *Sea Otters can be found in water around Japan, Siberia, and parts of the United States. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Aquatic Mammal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages